Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to monitoring the medication intake of a subject. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to monitoring the medication intake of a subject using the combination of a medication container and an electronic device with a capacitive touchscreen.
Description of Related Art
Frequently, a doctor or medical care provider will issue instructions to a subject to periodically ingest one or more doses of medication in the form of a pill or tablet or capsule or the like as part of a treatment regimen. Unless the subject is within a facility under the control of the doctor or medical care provider (e.g., a hospital or nursing home), it can be difficult for the doctor or medical care provider to know whether the subject is ingesting the prescribed medication at the proper times. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide systems and methods that allow a doctor or medical care provider to monitor the medication compliance of a subject.